Vongola's Heiress and Nanimori's Beast
by NaruLoveAnime
Summary: Sawada Tsukiko ia a clumsy girl called Dame-Tsuki because of hers low grade in academy and she also often bullied. Because of hers baggy clothes nobody noticed that she have a cute face with a gorgeous body that any girl willing kill to get it. But what will happen if Dame-Tsuki fall in love with Hibari Kyoya the strongest and violent guy in Nanimori?
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

VONGOLA's Heiress and NANIMORI's Beast!

Warnings:

•AU

•OOCs

•Wrong grammar and spelling..

•And I don't own KHR's characters.

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Flashback**

Summary:

Sawada Tsukiko ia a clumsy girl called Dame-Tsuki because of hers low grade in academy and she also often bullied. Because of hers baggy clothes nobody noticed that she have a cute face with a gorgeous body that any girl willing kill to get it. But what will happen if Dame-Tsuki fall in love with Hibari Kyoya the strongest and violent guy in Nanimori?

Chapter 1

"No. I don't want to go to school."

Nana cringed. She knows why her daughter don't want to school. But, as her mother.. Nana want the best for her daughter even if people say she is oblivious to the surrounding. She knows her daughter is often bullied in school.

"Tsu-chan... Learning is important, you have to go to school and you know it, that Hibari-san would not let you absent from the school." Persuade Nana to Tsukiko. Nana who was in front of her daughter's room door could see her child still rolling in a blanket on the bed through the open door.

"But mamma..." From inside the blanket Tsukiko made a watery eyes to make her mother agree with her. "Pleaseee mama.." Tsukiko hopes in her heart that her mother will agree.

"No but!" Nana protested then walked out of the room after opening the curtain that allowed sunlight to enter the room.

"Hmmph"

Tsukiko immediately got up from her bed and walked to the closet. Her school uniform was throw to the bed. _"Ahhh, I don't want to go to school!"_

Tsukiko who is still in the pajamas with almost tangled hair walked lazily to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Tsukiko came out of the bathroom after a bath with peach-colored towels wrapping her body from the chest down her smooth thigh. When look closely.. Tsukiko actually has the perfect body shape, a hourglass figure. Her hair that no longer tangled, looking soft down to her back. Tsukiko also has a heart-shaped face and a beautiful big brown eyes which is unfortunately always covered by a large round spectacles type.

 _"Oh nooo! I'm late! I'm lateeee hieeee!"_

Tsukiko continued to wear her uniform quickly after seeing the wall clock showing she had 20 minutes before her school gate closed. Finished dressing..Tsukiko picked up her school bag and inserted the scattered books on her study table without looking then running down the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

When Tsukiko sat in the dining table chair, Nana just finished serving the menu for this morning, bread and half-cooked eggs. Nana releases her apron and sits in front of Tsukiko.

"Itadakimasu" said the two of them together.

Tsukiko eats quickly because chasing of the time. "Gochisousama deshita.." After breakfast she carry the plates to the sink. Then hurry to the main door to wear shoes. Finished wearing the shoes, Tsukiko quickly opened the door while screaming "Ittekimasu" to her mother. Then she kept running to school. Although Tsukiko was weak in many cases, but when she ran she became very fast. Well.. Tsukiko practices a lot, when she had to run from the bullies.

Tsukiko really hopes she will not come across Hibari again, after their first meeting yesterday. _"Hieee it's so scary!"_ Tsukiko said in her heart as she closed her eyes. Her face was pale for a moment when she remembered what happened yesterday.

 **Flashback~**

" **Hieeeeee... Pleaseee no!' Shouted Tsukiko while preventing the hands of a male student that trying to take off her top three of buttons have been tear off from the uniform, showing Tsukiko's B bra. "Ohoo, your breast are really cute dame-Tsuki" Tsukiko really scared now. She had just finished cleaning the toilet as a punishment set by the teacher because sleep during a class. And suddenly her mouth was sealed from behind. Tsukiko tries to struggle but the man who holds her strongly makes her helpless.**

 **Because many students have returned home, the school area is quiet. Tsukiko was dragged into the gym equipment room without anyone knowing and her kidnap throw her over the mattress. Her eyeglasses were thrown and fell down the wall when Tsukiko crashed onto the mattress. Cracks can be seen in the glasses.**

 **The student laid Tsukiko down on the mattress by force after Tsukiko try to get up and run. "Your face is beautiful, you know.. Why must hide it behind the glasses hmm.." He then climbs on Tsukiko's stomach and holds Tsukiko's hands with his left hand while his right hand tears the button off Tsukiko uniforms.**

" **Please let me go... Nooo!" Tsukiko keep struggle even if she knows it's hopeless. Her tears keep coming out. "Nooo.. Please.. Don't...! Tsukiko shouting are become louder..**

 **When that student raised his hand to slap Tsukiko. A cold heavy voice that sounded sharp has make that student suddenly stopped. " What are you doing here?!" The student swallowed as he could guess who the owner of the voice was.**

" **Hi.. Hii.. Hiiibari-saaan!" The student that known as Kazuhiro third year from Kendo's club stuttering when he see that Hibari have walk to to him. His sharp eyes that did not show emotion looked sharp. A darkening cloudy aura can be felt from a far.**

 **Before Kazuhiro can run away to escape, Hibari-san had already stood beside him like the predator stands in front of its prey.**

" **KAMIKOROSU"**

 **Five minutes later, we can see that Kazuhiro does not resemble a living being...**

" **Can you stand up?"**

 **Tsukiko, who has lost in thought -after seeing someone who almost raped her was beaten up to hardly look like human beings- lifting her head upwards. Their eyes meet and Tsukiko feel something with her heart. Feeling uncomfortable she shifted her gaze and gripped the part where the buttons had been tear off from the uniform to cover the exposed part and look down saying "thank you" with a gentle hoarse voice.**

" **Hn"**

 **Kyoya unleash his gakuran blazer and put it on Tsukiko. Then he pulls Tsukiko that still look down to stand up. Tsukiko's hand was hold by Hibari when he pulled her out of the room and Tsukiko could feel the warmth of the touch. Silence occurred while Tsukiko followed the Hibari step by step.**

 **Flashback End~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Hello and thank you so much for who has follow, favorite and reviews Vongola's Heiress and Nanimori's Beast.. This is my first time writing a story. So it will have many wrong for grammar and spelling._** ** _Seriously thank you for Guest 1 for reprimanding the unconscious mistakes I did in chapter 1. Thank you too for Guest 2, foxchick1, cielo.27.lu, and frwt for review.._**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

 **Flashback**

Chapter 3

Tsukiko shakes her head. Do not want to continue thinking about what happened yesterday. Then, Tsukiko speeded up her step that had been stop when she recalling what happened yesterday. Tsukiko hoped she would not come across Hibari-san. Meet up with Hibari-san before she ready after what happened will remind her the worst thing that almost happened to her.

Not that she not thankful for Hibari-san's help. Tsukiko very thankful to Hibari-san, because of him Tsukiko was saved from being raped. While not ready to face hibari-san are one thing.. Tsukiko is confused with her feeling. Feeling.., what feeling? If you ask.. Well let me tell you, it's feeling 'liking' someone.. Before this, Tsukiko only have a sense of admiration for Hibari-san and and that's because Hibari is a disciplined and powerful person. He also had ever saved Tsukiko from the bully and he was Head of the Middle School's Discipline Committee and High School's Discipline Committee of Prefects, who are actually all delinquents. Hibari Kyoya is known for using his status to enforce his own order throughout all of Namimori Town. Despite the students' and other residents' fear of him, as strong as Hibari-san is (of course they will FEAR him), they respect and rely on him since his presence acts as a deterrent to other forms of trouble. Well, Hibari Kyoya does not use his power to bully, only just to discipline a troubled student or is it to beat a student and a people who is causing a trouble for his beloved Nanimori?

Hibari Kyoya also founded an organization -that be made up of yakuza groups that he had take control by force- that controls and protects Nanimori residents. Because of this, the criminal cycle at Nanimori is practically empty percentage. Includes bullying activities at Tsukiko's school. There are, however, only a few, who are stupidly trying to break the rules and restrictions set by the Disciplinary Committee. Like that stupid herbivore, Kazuhiro. Despite his cold and violent exterior, he actually has soft spot for small animals such as Hibird and Roll (his pet animal), and small children such as I-Pin (his cousin).

Back to Tsukiko confusion. She know that before yesterday, she only have admiration for Hibari-san. But after yesterday is case..., while she dense, she not toltaly dense about her self.

 **Flashback~**

 **After the incident, Hibari-san brought Tsukiko to his home. Hibari-san never releases Tsukiko's hand until they arrive at the front door of his spacious courtyard. Upon reaching the main door, Hibari-san unlocking it without releasing Tsukiko's hand. Tsukiko, who has looked down since then, look beside her. Accurately is toward Hibari-san after being pulled walking into Hibari-san's house.**

 **Hibari continued to pulled Tsukiko and walk into the living room. Then he let go of Tsukiko's hand before walk away leaving Tsukiko alone in his spacious living room.**

 **Tsukiko who was left alone there, began to look to her left and right. She looked around at the room and the furniture.**

 **Unconsciously, she pulled Hibari-san's gakuran that covered her torn clothes with tightly.**

 **"Hn"**

 **"Hieee!" The sound of someone behind her made Tsukiko a little surprised.**

 **Tsukiko, who was back in front of Hibari in a very close distance, began to be stuck in. Their eyes met for a second time in a very close distance that make they get caught up in the beauty opposite of their own eyes. While they are looking at each other eyes, their heart was making weird sound like "Doki Doki Doki".**

 **Hibari turned to the side while stepping back one step and then sat down on sofa.**

 **"Sit down here" Hibari-san said while patting the sofa next to him.**

 **"Hmm" Tsukiko walks stiffly toward of Hibari. Tsukiko felt a little afraid of being next to Hibari-san. She does not know what Hibari-san will do after bringing her here.**

 **"Drink this tea. It will help and make you calm." Hibari gave a cup of tea to Tsukiko who was next to him. "After this you can enter the guest room to change clothes. You can wear my mother's clothes. Here it is"**

 **Tsukiko drinks the tea given by Hibari-san little by little. After the drink, Tsukiko hurried to the guest room to wear a dress. A colour pink chiffon knee dress.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry for not update this story for a long time, months.. Well, my brain was stuck at that moment. After all I am busy reading other people's fanfics (Hihihi, Sorry ya~). To all those who followed, favorite my story in this seventh months, I would like to say Thank You so much for that._

 _To Guest 3, Guest 4 and TasyaDewi16: Here is the update and new chapter to you.. Thank You for reading and review my story.. To Belladu57: Thank You so much.._

 _This chapter will have many wrong for grammar and spelling. Sorry for that.._

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Flashback**

Chapter 4

 **In a guest room, we can see that Tsukiko is already in front of the mirror wearing a dress that has lent earlier by Hibari. That dress really suit with Tsukiko, it make Tsukiko look really cute and pure.. "Wow.. This dress look really good although it's likely had not been weared, for a long time before this." Tsukiko tries to twist a little and pose in front of mirror.**

 ** _"Better I hurry out of this room. I don't want for Hibari to angry with me for waiting me to change the dress."_**

 **Don't want to linger in there, Tsukiko immediately walk to the door. Before she can twist the doorknob to open the door, the door was already open by Hibari-san who stood in front of the door who seems to be stunned to see Tsukiko, who looks sweet in a old dress that no longer weared by his mother.**

 **"Hn"**

 **Hibari then moved out of the room while signaling to Tsukiko to follow. But if we took a glance at Hibari's face we can see that his face is flushed like a tomato.** **Tsukiko then continues to follow Hibari without much talk. She walks with her head looking down. She still felt a bit scared of Hibari even if she can felt that Hibari-san is a little soft with her. So, that why she did not realize that Hibari-san has stopped in front of a door.**

 **"Urrh.."** **Tsukiko immediately rubbed her red nose as she collided with Hibari-san's back.**

 **Hibari slightly glance behind his back while he unlocking the wooden door before him.**

 **"Hn"**

 **When the door is opens, what is in front of eyes is a spacious and dark room. The dark room immediately became clear after Hibari immediately opened the switch light. Therefore, we can see what was keep in the room or as we thought first is a room, the true is a garage. A big garage that it is.**

 ** _"Wows.. Seriously Hibari-san definitely really a rich because he's not just have a big garage but also has sport cars that often owned by wealthy peoples."_**

 **Tsukiko who followed Hibari earlier, to the garage was shocked to see an collection of sport cars owned by Hibari. Although she doesn't know about sports cars, she can guess that the cars are so expensive.**

 **Among them are W Motors Lykan Hypersport, Limited Edition bugatti Veyron, and Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. According to claims, W Motors Lykan Hypersport has a maximum speed of 394 kmh. Accelerate from 0-100 kmh in just 2.8 seconds.**

 **There is a price, of course there is quality. Limited Edition Bugatti Veyron engine with 8.0 liter W16, capable of generating 1,200 hp. The top speed of this car is about 407 kmh.**

 **Lamborghini Veneno Roadster is one of the supercars that has successfully entered the list of the world's most expensive cars. The car is designed to feature aerodynamics and security as well as with a maximum speed of 355 kmh.**

 **Hibari then walked to the side of a car covered with black cloth. At the side of that car we can see there was a vehicle that covered with black cloth that certainly was a two-wheeled's vehicle from what we can see from it's shape.**

 **When Hibari in front of that vehicle, he immediately pulled the black cloth which was covering the vehicle. As the black cloth is no longer covering that vehicle, thus now we can see what type of motorcycle is it. [I would left it's, to your guess, picture or imagination..]**

 **At beside of wall near switch on of garage door, there are many key was hanged to the wall and all the keys are neatly arranged. Then, one of this keys is taken of by Hibari to turn on one of his superbike.**

 **With first glance at the superbike, Tsukiko knows that Hibari must have rarely used its. Because Tsukiko always sees Hibari walk around if he want to go anywhere in Nanimori.**

 **"Herbivore.. Here.." When Tsukiko looks towards Hibari, she can sees that Hibari already have a helmet in his hand, that had stretched towards her. Without Tsukiko aware, Hibari is already start to turn on the superbik** e.

 **"Umm.." Felt like Hibari was watching her, so Tsukiko quickly took the helmet out of Hibari's hand and placed it on her head.**

 **Through the remote control in his hand, Hibari immediately pressed the button on the tool, to open the roller shutter garage door. When roller shutter of garage door is already half open, Hibari then used his body language (as he stare straight to front while waiting Tsukiko to sit on his superbike) to command Tsukiko, to sit behind him on the superbike.**

 **From the outside...**

 **Seeing as the garage door was opened, the gate keeper immediately opened the gates as he knew his young master would riding a vehicle out for the evening.**

 **Back to Tsukiko..**

 **Understanding Hibari's intentions, Tsukiko move closer. Then, she carefully lifting her skirt to make her easier to sit on the superbike. When Tsukiko sits securely behind him, Hibari then immediately press the gear and ride the superbike into the streets. Because Hibari riding the superbike with fast, Tsukiko was unable to avoid holding Hibari's white shirt tightly.**

 **A few minutes later, Tsukiko was surprised that as they were about to reach the corner that would lead them to hers house, Hibari continued to ride the superbike speed without the intention of slowing down the speed straight on the road to the highway.**

 **In her heart Tsukiko wonder. Where will Hibari-san take her to.**


End file.
